PERDONAR ES AMAR
by Nicole Amamiya Cygnus
Summary: Han pasado diez años desde que se reencontrara con sus hermanos, por aquel entonces tenia 16,en ese tiempo disfrutaron de aquellos años que habian perdido y despues de aquellas duras batallas que tuvieron que librar en el santuario, asgard ,el reino marin


**---------PERDONAR ES AMAR CAP 1. **

**PROLOGO.,**

**  
Han pasado diez años desde que se reencontrara con sus hermanos, por aquel entonces tenia 16,en ese tiempo disfrutaron de aquellos años que habian perdido y despues de aquellas duras batallas que tuvieron que librar en el santuario, asgard ,el reino marino y hades la tierra vivia un periodo de paz...nicky, una valiente muchacha cuyo amor por un gran caballero la llevo a casi sacrificar su vida,convivia con ellos en la gran mansion de saori kido, y por fin podia disfrutar de la compañia de sus seres queridos, especialmente de uno de ellos, al que amaba desde que era una niña, y a pesar del tiempo que permanecieron separados jamas pudo olvidar,vivia con la esperanza de volverlo a encontrar, de que regresara a por ella como le prometio el dia que se marchó de su lado...**

CAP I : REENCUENTROS Y DESPEDIDAS -

---hace 20 años, la despedida----

nicky,una pequeña de 6 años observaba a unos muchachitos jugando al balon,sus hermanos jugaban con otros niños,y su angel,el niño ruso tambien,por eso no se perdia ningun juego en el que el participara,ni su entrenamiento,el dia en que el comenzó a acercarsele,no podia creerlo, era tan lindo...un dia,le pidio ser su novia,y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella aceptó,era dos años menor que el,fue su primer amor infantil,tan inocente...y tierno...pero tuvo que marcharse a entrenar fuera, como sus hermanos,y se quedo terriblemente sola...despues de despedirse de los dos, se quedó a solas con el...

--no llores nicky, si te veo asi,tambien me iré yo mal...te prometo que volvere cuando consiga la armadura, y cuidare de ti...sere mas mayor y podre protegerte,pero debes tener paciencia,volvere a por ti! 

hyoga que le habia cogido las manitas fue hacia el jardin que tenian al lado y arrancó una flor para regalarsela, una margarita blanca y morada y le dió un timido abrazo,que fue correspondido por ella, quien no deseaba separarse de el, guardaba ese abrazo para cuando no estuviera a su lado... --prometeme que no me olvidaras, que me esperaras,y que cuando regrese siendo el caballero del cisne querras seguir siendo mi novia

--te lo prometo! yo te esperare... siempre seras mi principe de los hielos.. 

--hyoga,ya es la hora de partir,sube al autobus, que en cinco minutos salimos.

--de acuerdo--asiente a un hombre que se encargaba de controlar que todos estuvieran en su sitio y abrazandola de nuevo,cogió sus cosas, lo vió subir,y agitar la mano desde su asiento, hasta que se puso en marcha, y se fue alejando de ella,poco a poco,lo fue perdiendo de vista hasta que solo fue un punto en el horizonte.

--¡¡¡¡hyogaaaaaaa!--grito desesperado,se sentia realmente sola, ¿que podia hacer? estaba acostumbrada a ellos, a su compañia, y ahora no estaban,suerte que tenia a miho,la amiga de seiya, ambas compartian un gran amor hacia los dos caballeros, que acababan de marchar,y se hicieron grandes amigas,el tiempo fue pasando lento y apenas sin noticias de sus hermanos,o de hyoga...su infancia transcurrió triste,sin alegrias sin calor de hermanos o de su unico amor...

FIN CAP 1... 

PERDONAR ES AMAR

CAP II.

PRELUDIO DE UNA FIESTA 

Era un sabado muy especial, era la entrada a la primavera, y lo iban a celebrar con una fiesta en la mansion,todos se hallaban inmersos en la decoracion,y preparacion para asegurarse que saliera perfecta,Nicky iba y venia de un lado para otro, con diferentes adornos, mientras saori se ocupaba de la cocina con tatsumi, pusieron varias mesas con aperitivos, y una barra para la bebida,un discjockey para amenizar la velada con buena musica,y un rincon para los que buscaran un poco de intimidad...con velas de diferentes colores que le daban ese aire intimo al rinconcito

--vaya,que bonito te ha quedado...¿que te parece si lo estrenamos ahora nosotros? --nicky se sobresaltó al sentir unas manos que rodeaban su cintura mientras terminaba de poner una vela en la mesita junto a unas bonitas flores, y al girarse descubrió que era hyoga quien trataba de buscar un poco de intimidad entre tanto alboroto y la hizo sentarse en el comodo sofa -- asi estaremos un poco solos,no crees? hacia tiempo que lo estaba deseando,tu no?

se le acercaba cada vez mas y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa... le entró el ataque de timidez... desde que el volvió de siberia no habia dejado de cuidarlo, de ayudarlo en todo cuanto podia, de ser su amiga,su confidente,su complice, todo... siempre estaba a su lado,e incluso dió su vida por el, pero entendia que siendo el protector de athena, y todo lo que sucedió despues no tenia tiempo para dedicarselo al amor,pero si que estaban siempre muy unidos,y ahora que la guerra habia acabado, tal vez,el decidiera recuperar el tiempo perdido...

-- bueno,un poco de tranquilidad nos vendra bien,lo cierto es que con tanto trajin ando algo cansada...

--en ese caso,deja que te ofrezca mi hombro para que te apoyes en el..y descanses--la echa un poco hacia atrás, y rodeandole el hombro con su brazo,la acomoda para que su cabeza quedara en su pecho--estas comoda?

--s-si... gracias...y tu,donde andabas? no te vi en toda la tarde... --estuve haciendo unas compras que me ordenó saori para la fiesta,menos mal que al fin llegué...lo cierto es que yo tambien estoy algo cansado,pero ahora,contigo estoy mejor... por cierto estoy deseando verte puesto el vestido que te compraste ayer, seguro que estaras muy guapa...

--bueno--se pone roja-- pues despues te lo enseño a ti primero-- en ese momento,el se incorpora,se separa unos centimetros, y se la queda mirando fijamente, lo cual la turbó bastante --que ocurre hyoga? por que me miras asi?

--es que estas preciosa... y siento ganas de... me dejarias que te dira un beso? --se acerca a su boca, y cuando quiere reaccionar ya la ha besado, siente un suave cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo...pero ikki les interrumpe rompiendo la magia del momento

--hyoga,nicky,que haceis? venga, a seguir ayudando! nada de holgazanear...vamos,no me ois! nicky,tu ve mejor a vestirte, ya has ayudado bastante, aprovecha para descansar un poco hermanita... hyoga se levanta algo malhumorado por la interrupcion,mientras que nicky se marcha a su habitacion,y descolgando el vestido de la percha lo dejó sobre la cama,y se fue a dar un buen baño,cerrando los ojos,dejando volar la imaginacion como solia hacer siempre...,de repente la puerta del servicio se abre, y una sombra se arrodilla en el suelo frente a ella,e inclinandose posó sobre sus labios un nuevo beso,muy suave, y acarició sus humedos cabellos, que reposaban sobre sus pechos --nicky...despierta,esta aqui tu cisne...

--eh? que...que haces aqui?-- hyoga le tapa la boca, para que no subiera la voz y pudieran escucharlos --tsss...no digas nada... o nos descubriran... es solo,que te echaba de menos, y vine a hacerte una visita... se despoja de su camiseta, de los pantalones y despues de su ropa interior,metiendose con ella en la pequeña bañera quien asombrada le hizo un hueco y el le propuso dejar que le enjabonara como si fuera su muñeca y cuando aquello parecia empezar a ponerse interesante se despierta bruscamente pues alguien llama a la puerta y saliendo pesadamente del agua,se coloca su albornoz, y se dirige a la puerta

--hola! venia para ver como te quedaba el vestido,pero por lo que veo aun no no te lo has puesto, disculpa si te he interrumpido, mejor me marcho y vengo en otro momento  
--no,no me molestas, pasa si quieres...ya iba a vestirme-- le entra cerrando la puerta tras ellos, y le hizo sentarse en el borde de la cama, se llevó el vestido al cuarto de baño, pero como la cremallera inoportunamente se quedo atascada,tuvo que pedirle ayuda al cisne,quien encantado se dispuso a subirsela, y aprovechando el momento la rodeó de nuevo con sus fuertes brazos le comenzó a dar pequeños besos en el cuello,y por los hombros dandole la vuelta para seguir besandola por la boca... asi estuvieron un buen rato, abrazados,en medio de la habitacion,oscura,hasta que hyoga se dio cuenta de que se hacia tarde y aun no se habia arreglado asi que se marchó corriendo dejandola con el sabor de sus labios, y el calor de su cuerpo... pasados unos minutos de aquello, se sentó en su tocador, y se cepilló sus largos cabellos con suavidad haciendose un bonito recogido, que dejaba algunos mechones sueltos,y se puso algunos clips para sujetarlo,finalmente se puso algo de color en las mejillas, y en los ojos, tambien en las pestañas para alargarselas y para terminar un poco de brillo en los labios y listo, se miró en el espejo, y salió apresuradamente pues sus hermanos, le esperaban bajo,asi se lo habia hecho saber tatsumi hace un minuto,y efectivamente estaban los tres muy guapos esa noche, con sus mejores galas.. la miraban sonrientes, a medida que iba bajando mirada de asombro se hacia notar cada vez mas...

--estas preciosa hermana! --ikki la miraba orgulloso, habia crecido mucho y se habia convertido en toda una señorita,el vestido le hacia parecer mas esbelta, de arriba era ajustado,y dejaba un hombro al descubierto, y la parte inferior era mas holgada pero que igualmente se ajustaba a su cintura .  
--si,tienes razon ikki, realmente estas muy bonita esta noche,estoy seguro de que los enamoraras en la fiesta,tendremos que vigilarte hermanita -- nicky sonrie levemente tomando la mano que shun le tendio para ayudarla a descender los ultimos escalones antes de llegar al salón,en esos instantes la miró con sus grandes ojos verdes y pensó con una mirada triste y perdida en aquellos años en los que no pudo disfrutar de la compañia de su unica hermana y de una infancia junto a ella.Un beso en la bejilla de nicole,le devolvió a la realidady esbozando una timida sonrisa tomandola del brazo entraron al salon que se iba llenando de amigos y conocidos...

**PERDONAR ES AMAR CAP III**

**ILUSIONES TRUNCADAS.**

**Nicole acompañada de sus hermanos y gran amigo Shiryu entran al salon que se iba llenando de invitados,la musica inundaba la sala,las luces daban color a la pista,al fondo habian mesas con comida y una barra con bebida al cargo de un camarero, el sonido lo ponia un Dj,en una esquina estaban tambien los altavoces, el decorado muy oriental y varias velas de colores incitaban a la intimidad,a la tranqilidad,gracias tambien al rincon intimo que habia preparado Nicky donde momentos antes estuviera con cisne.**

**fueron saludando a los caballeros que admiraban la belleza de la amazona,de pronto ve a Milo en una esquina y se acerca a saludarlo.**

**-Milo,soy Nicole,me recuerdas?nos conocimos en el santuario,cuando nos encontramos en el templo de escorpion.**

**-oh! aquella muchacha queconfundi con Andromeda,si,ya recuerdo,tu eras su hermana no?-besa el torso de su blanca y suave mano de forma muy galante,mirandola fijamente,tenia una mirada turbadora.----recuerdo tu cara,tus ojos pedian que tuviera clemencia con el caballero del cisne,me suplicaste que lo dejara marchar y viendo el gran amor que le procesabas,no pude mas que salvarle la vida,realmente el merecia vivir su causa era justa,y su gran valor me conmovieron y me hicieron plantearme muchas cosas.,.**

**-me alegra que te unieras a nosotros y asi poder contar con un aliado tan poderoso como vos--pequeña reverencia gentil---**

**-A mi tambien me parece formidable que formes parte de nuestra gran familia y que seas tan valiente como para arriesgar tu vida por salvar la de tus amigos,hermanos o incluso la de la persona que amas--Milo la observaba con admiracion,era diferente a las demas chicas de su edad--------**

**Un oleada de frio repentino inundó la habitación y todos se giraron para contemplar la entrada al salon del maestro de los hielos,Camus de Acuario quien se dirigió despues de saludar a sus compañeros y parejas hacia Nicky que sonreia y le saludaba con la mano.**

**--Nicole,ha sido entrenada como amazona y logró convertirse en la amazona del cisne gracias a su coraje y voluntad,fue digna de vestir una armadura,yo mismo fui su maestro en Siberia -**

**-Hola camus! maestro! **

**--Nicole, has visto a Hyoga?tengo unos asuntos que tratar con el...**

**- pues desde esta tarde no le he visto,pero ire a buscarle,si me disculpais...Milo..maestro…--se marcha haciendo una pequeña reverencia,en busca de Hyoga quien recien salia de la ducha y se disponia a vestirse.**

**--Toc,toc toc..-dió tres ligeros toques a la puerta,y esta se abrió dejando ver su fibrado cuerpo envuelto en una toalla,su pelo mojado y unas gotas de agua cayendo por sus musculosos brazos,pecho y espalda...estaba tan imponente que apenas pudo articular palabra.**

**-Hola Nicky ! me estaba duchando hace unos momentos,ha empezado ya la fiesta?**

**-si,tu maestro camil ya llegó y me mandó buscarte,dice que tiene que hablar contigo,es importante.**

**-Bien princesa,dile que en unos segundos bajo,--sonrie y tras detenerse unos instantes para mirarla, le insta a dar una vuelta para poder contemplarla con el vestido nuevo y admirar lo bonita que estaba con el.--Oye,estas impresionante,estas...estas muy cambiada...vas a hacer que me ponga celoso si te pretenden otros chicos en la fiesta.**

**--se sonroja--Oh Hyoga que tonto eres..sabes muy bien que yo solo tengo ojos para uno...**

**este la toma en brazos y comienza a hacerle cosquillas,Nicky se revuelve y acaban cayendo ambos sobre la cama riendo y mirandose con aquella mirada tierna de antaño.**

**-de veras estas muy hermosa esta noche,bueno siempre lo estas,pero hoy brillas con luz propia. --le retira el pelo que caia sobre su rostro y le da un beso en la mejilla a una sonrojada Nicole, acto seguido se dirige a su guardarropa para escoger la ropa que llevara en la fiesta.**

**-yo ..yo mejor me marcho o Camus se impacientara…**

**-De acuerdo,yo bajo en unos instantes, mientras tanto que se integre en la fiesta y se buena eh.,….-le guiña un ojoy se estremece cuando al irse le da un suave beso en los labios.Cuando regresó al salon estaba como flotando en una nube.**

**--Nicole! -bramó una voz a sus espaldas,---encontraste a Hyoga?¿por que has tardado tanto?**

**--S-si! Bajará en unos momentos,se estaba arreglando y dijo que tardaria un poco.**

**-De acuerdo,esperaré,gracias,muy amable pequeña.-le acaricia el pelo y le dirige por unos instantes una leve sonrisa-**

**Después de charlar con Camus, Nicky fue de grupo en grupo charlando animadamente sus hermanos la invitaron a un baile cada uno y a un refresco en la barra habilitada para ello.**

**-Lo estas pasnado bien hermana? ---Ikki la coje de la cintura mientras bailan-donde te habias metido?**

**--Oh! Estoy pasandolo muy bien y tu, nissan? hace un momento fui a darle un recado a Hyoga.**

**-Yo tambien me estoy divirtiendo y me alegra que tu tambien estes disfrutando…¿Nicole? Me estas escuchando?**

**--Ôô Que guapo…..que sonrisa…diosss me muero de amor por el……….ayyyyyyyyyyy--- En absoluto, en cuanto el rubio caballero entró por las dobles puertas su mundo se centró en el y el resto dejó de existir.Estaba muy atractivo con aquella camiseta azul de manga larga,chaquetita gris y aquellos pantalones negros que tan bien le sentaban,vió como conversaba con su maestro y como sonreia.Hasta que su hermano no chasqueó los dedos,no reaccionó.----Perdona hermanito es que me despisté.**

**-¬¬ ya veo ya, no se como no me lo imagine u.u**

**--Mirad que patoso es seiya! Jajajajaaj no se como no acaba pisando a la pobre saori.**

**-si,esto del baile no es lo suyo,vamos a divertirnos un rato….-mirada maliciosa de shiryu y acto seguido se dirige a la pista seguido de Ikki y los otros santos de bronce abochornaron al pobre seiya que se defendia como podia mientras la sala en pleno se reia con cada broma de sus compañeros.Nicky estaba sola en la barra observando la escena y conteniendo la risa para no atragantarse con el martini,Shun bailaba con Rebeca,Milena con Saga y Natassia con Camus mientras los demas seguian atormentando a pegaso, la soledad de nicky se vio interrumpida por un grupo de guerreros divinos que desaparecieron al llegar cisne pues les hizo un gesto que captaron al momento.**

**-Hola! Que haces aquí tan sola? Si quieres te hago compañía….-camarero!oiga! un vodka con limon por favor!**

**-estaba descansando un rato,y viendo como torturan al pobre seiya. ñ.ñ ya hablaste con camus?**

**-si,ya hablamos jeje, pero aquí me tienes,te echaba de menos……**

**en ese momento suena la cancion unchained melody llegó el momento de las baladas, y se fueron formando parejas,Nicky los miraba con envidia a lo que Hyoga se dio cuenta.**

**-Quieres bailar conmigo?-se levanta y le tiende la mano,sorprendida Nicky le toma de la mano y marchan al centro de la pista,alli la tomó de la cintura pegando su cuerpo al suyo y fundiendose en un abrazo.---me concede este baile mi lady?**

**---por supuesto noble caballero,sera un placer…**

**sus ojos brillaban,su sonrisa era tan dulce que consiguió derretir a su angel de los hielos,quien la abrazó aun mas fuerte,necesitaba sentirse querido,estaba falto de cariño, y ante tantas atenciones que recibia de ella no pudo mas que enamorarse mas si cabe que cuando era niño,pero ahora era diferente,mas maduro,un gran sentimiento le unia a ella y después de tanto tiempo aun perduraba.**

**-Quiero recuperar el tiempo que nos arrebataron,como te prometi he regresado y cuidare de ti,si me dejas…..**

**--Hyoga,hablas en serio?nada me gustaria mas-su mano acariciaba la de ella quien la entrelazó con la suya.**

**Pero Seiya y shiryu aparecieron para llevárselo a hablar cosas de hombres,y a beber, estaban algo bebidos y no se dieron cuenta de que acababan de estropearles su momento…**

**-disculpad que interrumpa este momento pero Hyoga quiero presentarte a unas personas que acaban de llegar, enseguida te lo devuelvo pequeña.**

**--No tardo,esperame aquí…y seguimos con lo que estabamos.---no te vayas!-sujetando aun la mano de ella la sonrie con tanta dulzura que no pudo mas que derretirse,sus ojos le decian te echare de menos **

**Los dos amigos se llevan a su compañero y le presentan a unos caballeros que pertenecian a la fundacion y que se acababan de incorporar,les invitaron a beber y se le pasó la hora,mientras ella cansada de esperar se fue al encuentro de sus hermanos y amigas.**

**asi pues estuvo bailando con Rebeca,con Kyra la amazona de Dragon y la hermana cisne Natassia,con phoebe la amazona de geminis sapuri con shaina y con saori,transcurrió la mitad de la noche entre bailes y risas,a estas alturas Hyoga estaba tan bebido que no recordaba ni su nombre,ni que le estaban esperando ni que momentos antes le prometiera su amor a la joven amazona,por lo que cuando vio aquella chica de pelo rubio y que guardaba gran parecido con su madre pareció quedar encandilado con esta,compañera de trabajo de miho,amiga del grupo. **

**Miho presentó a su amiga Irina a los alli presentes,esta al conocer al caballero del cisne quedó prendada y al saber por boca de Miho que andaba enamorado de Nicole los celos la convirtieron en otra persona,aunque Hyoga queria a Nicky por que era diferente a todas,y porque es la unica que siempre estaba a su lado,le cuidaba..le apoyaba...por algun motivo se alejó de su lado habia bebido mas de la cuenta y perdido el control de sus actos, y delante de todos comenzó a seducir a la joven Erin,**

**sin pensar en que en ese momento alguien se estaba hundiendo a cada momento,intentaba hacerle entrar en razon,hablar con el,pero le esquivaba,estaba frio,distante,apenas parecia el mismo chico que le pedia retomar su relacion momentos antes,no entendia nada pero menos aun cuando le vió desaparecer con la otra chica y la mirada taimada y triunfal de esta cuando se giró para mirarla pero Nicky no reaccionaba,consternada seguia mirando el lugar donde antes se encontrara,estaba como ausente, Shun al ver toda la escena fue a ver a su hermana pues sabia como estaria sintiendose y queria estar ahi para consolarla,pronto se vio rodeada por sus hermanos y amigos**

**--Nicky,estas bien..?¿ estas...estas llorando? --se abraza a el desconsolada y shun abria aun mas sus grandes ojos..---nicole..estas con tu hermanito,...no llores...en cuanto a Hyoga...no se lo tomes en cuenta,no es el mismo...esta ...**

**--necesito salir fuera,pensar en todo lo que acaba de suceder...como ha podido cambiar todo en tan poco tiempo? por que momentos antes me da su amor y luego me lo niega? porque...me esta haciendo tanto daño...es que..es que esta jugando conmigo? maldita sea...por que tuve que enamorarme del chico equivocado?**

**Ikki al ver asi a su hermana se dedicó a buscar al culpable para darle una leccion por hacerla llorar,camus maldecia al estupido de su alumno por dejarse llevar por la bebida y las mujeres y comportarse como un ruín,su destino estaba ligado a aquel inocente angel pero estaba tan ciego para no darse cuenta.**

**Nicole no cesaba de llorar con lo que la pintura de los ojos caia por su rostro como lagrimas negras,dejando una estela oscura en sus sonrosadas mejillas.**

**-suele pasar por desgracia, toda causa tiene su efecto, si sucedió esto era porque tenia **

**que venir algo mejor,dicho de otra manera,tal vez Hyoga no es el hombre de tu vida,y tenia que pasar algo asi para que despues conozcas al chico que es para ti...**

**-pero yo no quiero conocer a nadie mas,yo le quiero a el! por que estas tan seguro que tenia que ser asi?...no..estas equivocado...esto ha pasado por que esa lagarta se ha metido enmedio.-**

**- Si el te quisiera podia haberlo impedido no crees?despierta Nicole,no seas tan inocente! el esta obsesionado con su madre,es un inmaduro,para el la mujer de su vida tiene que parecerse mentalmente y fisicamente a ella,siempre se enamora de chicas de pelo rubio,esta claro que tu no eres su tipo,reacciona de una vez o sufriras innecesariamente.--nicole negaba con la cabeza y shiriu la zarandeaba suavemente de los hombros--la ha elegido a ella,no te das cuenta? le importa mas la apariencia, que los sentimientos,no merece la pena que llores por alguien asi...**

**--por que me dices todo eso shiryu? parece que no quieras verme feliz,por que te empeñas en hacerme daño? por que no puede enamorase de mi?tan poco agraciada crees que soy?**

**--para nada..eres preciosa..por eso yo...--se hace el silencio pero logra reponerse--claro que quiero verte feliz,por eso te hablo asi para que reacciones y hagas tu vida,ahora es normal que estes asi,y que todo lo veas negro pero mañana lo habras olvidado,Nicky, ven a dar un paseo por el jardin conmigo,tal vez es hora de que veas la realidad...**

**caminaban en silencio por el amplio jardin,nicky tenia la mirada puesta en el suelo,hacia un rato que habia dejado de escuchar,de ver,de sentir.**

**escucharon unas risas y se acercaron para descubirr que se trataba de cisne y su acompañante,que retozaban en el cesped,jugando como antes hicieran en su habitacion cuando fue a darle aquel recado,no podia creer lo que veia,pensaba que solo ellos dos tenian esa complicidad lo que la hacia sentir afortunada y especial,se sintio decepcionada al comprobar que actuaba igual con otras chicas.**

**-Me marcho..esto es mas de lo que podria aguantar...**

**shiryu la coge del brazo y le obliga a permanecer a su lado**

**-espera...no te vayas nicky! debes ser fuerte...vamos,yo estoy contigo.**

**debes quedarte y comprobar que realmente no es el angel del que te habias enamorado,debes desengañarte ó sufriras...**

**mientras permanecia oculta pensó lo desdichada que se sentia,pensó en su mala suerte,desde que aquella intrusa llegó dejó de existir para el,no puede olvidar aquellos dias en los que el cariño y la complicidad les unia,su amigo la hizo mirar hacia donde ellos estaban, habian dejado de jugar y ahora contemplaban las estrellas,el tenia un brazo rodeandola,estaban muy cerca el uno del otro,sintió ganas de ir y llevarselo pero perdió el valor cuando vió como se besaron ante sus propios ojos mientras los suyos se llenaron de lagrimas.**

**-no..no puede ser...le he perdido,no hay nada que hacer...es cierto..le gusta mas ella..--bajó la mirada al suelo--ya he visto lo que tenia que ver..podemos marcharnos ya?**

**-de acuerdo,ya es suficiente,siento haberte hecho pasar por esto..pero era necesario... ahora debes ser fuerte y resistir cualquier intento de caer en sus brazos,el solo te ha estado utilizando,hasta que llegó otra que le gustó mas...**

**--¿pero por que? que tiene ella que no tenga yo?**

**regresa a la mansion pero en direccion al piso superior,aunque fue interceptada por su hermano que la estaba buscando**

**--Hermana que te sucede..por que no nos hablas?¿que te hemos hecho nosotros?**

**-algo le ha debido pasar,esta como ausente,pobrecita,ver a Hyoga con esa chica...**

**seiya la miraba con tristeza y no entendia como pudo hacerle eso,como se comportó asi con alguien que lo queria tanto...**

**-dejarla...su corazon--hace una pausa mientras los mira uno a uno--se acaba de romper,vió como Hyoga besaba a esa chicaErin y eso la ha destrozado.**

**--Oh no..Nicky...--- la vocecilla de shun se quebró al escuchar aquello y la abrazó de nuevo para hacerle sentir su calor.**

**--shiryu,como lo sabes?**

**--yo estaba con ella dando un paseo por el jardin,les habia visto en un rincon enrollandose,pense que ella debia verlo para que dejara de tenerle como un angel,debia ver la realidad por muy dura que sea,ella vive en una fantasia irreal--dirigiendose a ella que se habia parado en la escalera con la vista fija en el suelo--**

**Nicky,no te dejare sola,se que ahora me odias por haberte roto las ilusiones pero cuando todo pase,me agradeceras que te haya abierto los ojos,mientras tanto no me separare de tu lado.--aprieta su mano levemente y vuelve a dirigirse a sus amigos--**

**le vimos ahi,dandole el amor a otra persona en su lugar,el ya ha elegido y creeme que lo siento por tu hermana u.u **

**- perdonadme amigos,no me encuentro bien,me marcho a mi habitacion,**

**disculpadme ante los invitados,pero para mi,la fiesta ya ha terminado.**

**diciendo esto se marcha corriendo escaleras arriba cerrando la puerta tras de si,sentandose en el suelo se tapó el rostro con las manos,el rimmel se habia secado quedando dos pegotes negros sobre sus mejillas,con la mano se quitó el brillo de los labios emborronando aun mas su cara,se soltó el pelo con rabia y se deshizo del vestido echandolo al suelo mientras lloraba sin consuelo**

**Ikki que se habia enterado de lo que habia pasado subió a verla llamando a la puerta varias veces.**

**--dejadme en paz no quiero ver a nadie! --gritó mientras hacia palanca en la puerta--quiero estar sola...por favor...**

**--Abreme! soy yo,Ikki,tu hermano,tenemos que hablar...--esperó a que abriera pero seguia sin querer ver a nadie--abreme o echare la puerta abajo.**

**finalmente abre la puerta,esta todo oscuro,se limpió los ojos con la manga del camison para que no notara que habia llorado,se tumbó en la cama y se dio la vuelta dandole la espalda tapandose con el amohadon.**

**-Nicky...como estas..ya se que no estas bien,pero quiero que te desahogues conmigo,soy tu hermano...has estado llorando?**

**-No...-**

**-no me mientas,sabes que acabare averiguandolo,recuerda con quien estas hablando,a mi no se me escapa una...vamos,date la vuelta,te parece bonito darme la espalda?**

**--suavemente pone su mano sobre su espalda pero esta seguia en la misma posicion,se sentia muy vulnerable y que acabaria llorando de un momento a otro y no queria que la viera asi,menos que le ehara un sermon. viendo que no pensaba colaborar decide marcharse esperando que reaccione--bueno,esta bien,entiendo como te sientes,pero pensaba que confiabas en nosotros,tus hermanos y nos estas dando de lado,cuando teencuentres mejro y quieras hablar ya sabes donde estoy.--se levanta y dirige hacia la puerta cuando esta subitamente le toma del brazo deteniendo su marcha**

**--espera Ikki...quedate..disculpa mi actitud,pero comprende que en estos momentos no quiera ver a nadie,que quieres decirme?- esta vez esta sentada frente a su hermano aunque la sonrisa se ha borrado de su rostro intenta esbozar una pero enseguida vuelve a desaparecer -seguro que vendras a consolarme sobre lo de Hyoga,verdad?**

**-asi es,escucha...no puedes seguir asi,debes entender que tal vez para el eres como una hermana,y no tiene por que sentir lo mismo que tu,debes olvidarle o lo pasaras mal,eres preciosa,seguro que los llevas a todo de calle,por que cerrarte a una persona que tal vez no te corresponda como tu esperas?ni shun ni yo podemos verte sufrir asi**

**-Lo siento pero..es que no puedo!le quiero tanto!es imposible sacarlo de mi corazon,entiendeme Ikki,no puedo! no imaginas cuanto significa para mi,com puedes pedirme que le olvide? me duele demasiado...ojala pudiera arrancarmelo para no sentir nunca mas,no quiero que me vuelvan a hacer daño...**

**-Oh te entiendo mas de lo que crees, no hace mucho tiempo pensaba como tu,pero ahora os tengo a vosotros y a athenea,y es lo mejro queme ha podido pasar,sabes que nos tienes a nosotros,al principio te costara pero veras como lo acabaras olvidando,anda ven..dame un abrazo,no llores mas mi pequeña...**

**Nicky abraza a su hermano y este le acaricia el pelo mientras le decia bonitas palabras para consolarla,el sabia como hacerle sentir mejor,con sus palabras,su cariño,al igual que shun,les queria tanto... **

**--debes renacer de tus cenizas,comenzar de nuevo,recuerda que eres la hermana de fenix, no lo olvides...**

**Ikki,se marcha dejandola sola de nuevo para que descansara, pero no podia conciliar el sueño,no cesaba de dar vueltas a todo lo ocurrido durante la fiesta,pensando en las palabras de su hermano,y en las de shiryu...finalmente decide salir al balcon de su habitacion,hacia una buena noche y tenia una bonita vista a la piscina de la mansion que daba al ala este del jardin y en cuyas aguas se reflejaba nitidamente los rayos que proyectaba la luna,Nicole deseaba sumergirse en aquellas aguas cristalinas,sonreia imaginando que saltaba y se surmergia nadando como si de una sirena se tratase,de pronto se convertia en un bonito lago donde los somorgujos cantaban por la noche,donde comulgaba con la naturaleza y jugaba con los delfines,acariciando su lomo, nadar agarrada a sus aletas,en aquellos momentos habia olvidado quien era,ahora formaba parte de un magico mundo donde los animales convivian en libertad hablando entre ellos,cantando,los delfines le hablaban en su particular idioma y era feliz con ellos, tan ensimismada estaba mirando aquel reflejo que no se percató de la llegada de shiryu que la habia estado observando,hasta que notó una mano que se posaba en su hombró y se dió la vuelta sobresaltada.**

**-shiryu! que susto me has dado-- dijo poniendose la mano sobre el corazon y respirando aliviada al comprobar que se trataba de este.--no te oi llegar...**

**-Estamos muy preocupados por ti,sabes que puedes contar conmigo,y que si necesitas un hombro en el que apoyarte aqui tienes el mio--shiryu tomó sus manos entre las suyas mientras abria sus ojos aun mas**

**-Gracias...--- siente que le tiembla la voz y que las lagrimas quieren salir pero trata de retenerlas,se abraza a dragon y al sentir su calor,su amistad y sentirse tan sola no pudo evitar llorar en sus brazos,las lagrimas caian por su rostro empapando la camisa de shiryu quien acariciaba su pelo, y trataba de animarla.**

**la musica se podia escuchar desde el balcon,en ese momento sonaba una balada y aquella melodia la transportó a otro mundo, imaginó que estaba junto a su angel,el le tomaba de la mano su mirada estaba llena de amor ,su sonrisa era sincera y todo era como habria deseado que fuera esa noche.. el la queria,la correspondia y era feliz,estaba en sus brazos,alli donde siempre se sentia segura y protegida,entonces el tomó su rostro entre sus fuertes manos y acercandose lentamente juntó sus labios con los suyos,parecia tan real...cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por la magia del momento,..sus labios eran dulces como la miel,sus manos calidas..su respiracion entrecortada y su voz sensual repitiendole al oido Te Amo..Te Amo... ..cuando abrió los ojos el ya no estaba,todo habia desaparecido,solo habia sido un bonito sueño,volvia a la triste realidad,estaba en los brazos de otra persona,la musica tambien habia desaparecido, se podia escuchar las voces de los invitados que se marchaban ya,con una excusa se despidio de su amigo y se fue a descansar,deseaba que acabase todo cuanto antes,que amaneciera de nuevo,que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla...al dia siguient,el sol ya se habia puesto e iluminaba su habitacion,la amazona aun dormitaba,no deseaba despertar...aun no...**

**PERDONAR ES AMAR II **

**CAP 2:EL PERDON.**

**---------------------------------------**

**Ya entrada la mañana despertó,se vistió con un short blanco y camisa anudada sobre un bikini azul,se recogió el pelo en una cola alta,no tenia apetito pero debia tomar algo,siendo este un zumo de naranja y unas tostadas,de repente alguien se acercó por detras y le dió un beso en la mejilla. **

**-Buenos dias Nicky! dormilona! --Ikki le dió un beso en la mejilla a lo que esta sonrio,habia decidido comenzar una nueva vida...**

**-Y shun?donde estan todos,aun duermen?**

**-shun salió con saori al centro,seiya fue al puerto con miho y yo ire a acompañar a shiryu a resolver unos papeles,como ves somos muy madrugadores.**

**-De acuerdo,yo ire a darme un baño en la piscina,luego te veo hermano! --diciendo esto se marchó en direccion al jardin y se tumbó en la toalla con su walkaman y asi pasaron dos horas mas,Hyoga no hacia acto de presencia,habra dormido en casa? se habra ido temprano tambien o aun sigue durmiendo? decidió que no queria pensar en el y cerró los ojos tratando de dejar la mente en blanco.**

**llegada ya la hora de comer,y viendo que no llegaban pidio a Tatsumi que preparase algo de comer y fue a leer un libro al porche del jardin,al rato aparece un cansado Hyoga que no recordaba nada de la noche anterior,despues de haber bebido tanto le dolia la cabeza y tenia resaca.**

**-Buenos dias Nicole...que hora es?--fue a darle un beso en la frente pero esta ni se inmutó,tomando asiento a su lado apoyó los codos en la mesa con desgana poniendo las manos sobre su cabeza como si esta le fuera a estallar--ohhh mi cabeza!me va a estallar.**

**--Querras decir buenas tardes,son las tres y cuarto-- dejó un momento su lectura y le respondio con tono seco y cortante,Hyoga se quedó asombrado pues no entendia el por que de su actitud--Tatsumi esta preparando algo de comer para nosotros ya que los demas no vendran hasta muy tarde.**

**lo veia ahi tan indefenso,tan fragil...le gustaria poder aliviar su dolor pero el orgullo,por primera vez hacia mella y le impedia acercarse a el como en otras ocasiones hiciera,luchaba con su conciencia hasta que finalmente decide cuidarlo**

**pero sin que eso signifique que habia olvidado lo de la noche anterior,asi pues levantandose de su asiento se pone a su lado acariciandole el pelo y dandole un suave beso.**

**-Nicky..tu siempre tan atenta...nadie se habia ocupado asi de mi desde que mi madre...--casi esta a punto de llorar,le sucedia cada vez que mencionaba la palabra madre al recordarla de nuevo y olvidandose de todo por un momento le abrazó sin pensar,cuando estaba asi,triste,era su debilidad,estaba tan sensible...tan tierno...sentia ganas de protegerlo,de llenarle de atenciones.**

**-Aguarda un momento,te preparare un café cargado para que te repongas de los excesos de la fiesta,mientras estes asi,me ocupare de ti,pero esto no quiere decir que haya olvidado lo que me hiciste ayer Hyoga...ni que las cosas entre tu y yo sean como antes u.u**

**-¿como?que te hice ayer?no..no recuerdo...¿que paso?no puedo creer que te haya hecho algo,Nicky,que ocurrio?por que no me hablas...dimelo por favor,por que me miras asi?siento que estas dolida conmigo,no me miras como antes,ahora tu mirada es fria,estas distante y yo no logro recordar nada de lo que ocurrio en la fiesta,necesito saber que te hice para entender por que estas asi...**

**Nicole deposita la taza en la mesa y se sienta de nuevo con la mirada en el suelo,no queria que el influjo que sus ojos poseian sobre ella pudieran hacerle caer de nuevo,Hyoga que tenia la mirada fija puesta en la mesa, como desconsolada,pensando intentando recordar que pudo suceder para que todo hubiese cambiado entre los dos,asi de repente... acerca su mano para tratar de tomar la suya pero esta sutilmente la rechaza sumiendolo de nuevo en la confusion,la tristeza...**

**--al contrario que tu,por desgracia yo si recuerdo todo lo que ocurrió desde que te marchaste con seiya no te reconoci,habias perdido el control de tus actos,empezaste a ignorarme,a esquivarme,me trataste con frialdad,no esperaba menos de ti siendo el caballero de los hielos,me dejaste en ridiculo anrte todos y me rompiste el corazon.**

**-Bastaa! no sigas por favor,--se sujeta la cabeza con ambas manos,no puede creer que el hiciera algo asi,como habia podido tratarla de esa manera?no era digno de su amor...---bastaa! no quiero seguir escuchando,no puedo crer que yo fuera capaz de hacerte algo asi,me niego a creerlo ! debes entender que en todo caso estaba bajo el influjo del alcohol,yo jamas te trataria de esa forma,debes creerme!**

**--no solo fue eso...aun no he terminado,besaste a otra chica,le dijiste cosas que jamas me dijiste a mi...te olvidaste de que exisitia pero he decidido no sufrir mas...olvidar todo sentimiento hacia ti-- la mira incredulo,no puede hablar en serio---aunque me duela es mejor asi...tu la preferiste a ella.**

**Hyoga finalmente toma sus manos entre las suyas en un arrebato de valor mirandola fijamente a los ojos a pesar de los intentos de esta por mirar a otro lado--esa chica,Irina,solo fue una aventura,en aquel momento no era yo...por favor creeme,confia en mi...solo me importas tu,como puedo demostrartelo?**

**-esta bien...--se levanta apartando la silla y se gira cuando estaba junto a la puerta deteniendose en el umbral --si realmente es cierto lo que dices y quieres demotrarmelo,te va a costar devolver la confianza,el cariño que deposite en ti pues todo lo que sentia se desvaneció aquel dia,como mis sueños,mis ilusiones..acepto tus disculpas,pero tendras que ganarte de nuevo mi amor.**

**-Gracias princesa,no te defraudare,te prometo que volvere a ser tu principe del hielo como una vez te prometi, y que nunca volveras a sufrir por mi,solo dame una oportunidad para curar esa herida,no volvere a fallarte,tienes mi palabra de caballero.--Hyoga que se habia levantando tambien se postró ante ella diciendo esas palabras,Nicole,sintiendo que el corazon le latia cada vez mas rapido y temiendo acabar en sus brazos subitamente y dando media vuelta se marcha de nuevo al jardin,desea con todo su corazon perdonarle,estar como al principio pero primero tenia que demostrarle que estaba arrepentido,mientras tanto Hyoga marchó a su habitacion,estaba apesadumbrado,se sentia indigno de ser un caballero,habia perdido su dignidad cuando dejó que la bebida le dominase,algo impropio de alguien que se hace llamar protector de athenea,que viste una armadura que deshonro al comportarse de aquella manera,que poca cosa se sentia...que apenada sentia su alma al recordar aquello pues como flashes iban llegando a su memoria retazos de lo acontecido en la fiesta, la oscuridad inundaba su cuarto,las persianas permanecian cerradas a pesar de que fuera lucia un sol radiante.Sentado sobre la cama rodeaba las piernas con los brazos apoyando la cabeza sobre estos,pronto las lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos dotandolos de un brillo que realzaban aun mas si cabe el azul de sus pupilas,su espeso y largo flequillo rubio tapaba su rostro,solo se veia el rastro de unas lagrimas brillando por sus mejillas,cayendo como gotas de lluvia por su suave y blanca piel,salpicando el torso de su mano, habia fallado como hombre y como caballero al faltar a su palabra,no merecia ser amado,no merecia ser perdonado,lo mejor seria marcharse de alli,regresar a siberia,ya habia causado suficiente daño,a pesar de que le habia perdonado la notaba diferente,realmente sentia que la habia perdido pero nada podia reprocharle pues era justo castigo por haberla traicionado.**

**pasada una hora sintio una presencia junto a el,alguien habia entrado despacio,sin hacer ruido,lo habia escuchado llorar y no pudo soportarlo mas,sintió una respiracion junto a su cara,unos brazos que le abrazaban,unos dedos que limpiaban sus lagrimas, y unos labios que besaban sus parpados cerrados y sus mejillas humedas a causa de estas,sabia que era ella pues sentia su cosmos,era tan puro y limpio como el de nicky,ademas estaban solos en la casa...eso significaba que lo habia perdonado de verdad?con el corazon?se aferró a su cuerpo llorando abiertamente esta vez,mostrando su afliccion,nicky lloraba con el,acariciaba sus rubios cabellos,y besaba sus labios mientras el sabor salado de las lagrimas se mezclaban al caer... **

**-no merezco tu amor,no soy digno de el,tienes derecho a odiarme,a olvidarme...no te mereces a alguien tan mezquino como yo,no entiendo por que me quieres tanto cuando deberias sentir odio hacia un ser tan necio como lo soy yo,y si no quieres verme mas,lo entendere...**

**---tsss...calla..no hables...--cogiendole la cara con las dos manos y mirandole fijamente-- mi dulce cisne,no hables asi...nadie mas que tu merece mi amor,puedo ver que estas realmente arrepentido,lo noto en tu mirada, yo..te quiero demasiado como para perderte,no pienso dejarte solo en estos momentos,errar es de humanos y perdonar...es amar...**

**--...yo tambien aunque no lo creas...si me dejas..te hare la mujer mas feliz del mundo...nada ni nadie volvera a separarnos...aunque yo no sea eterno mi amor por ti si lo es y te amare eternamente aunque yo muriera mi amor por ti seguiria vivo...**

**-Hyoga...--- llorando le abraza y quedan asi ambos,en silencio,dejando hablar a su corazon .--mi amor por ti es fuerte e indestructible como el hielo del muro**

**eterno,aquel que no se fundira ni aunque pasen mil años...asi es mi amor por ti...pase lo que pase yo se que tu eres para mi como yo soy para ti...**

**--pase lo que pase nicole...pase lo que pase...siempre juntos...es nuestro destino,y aunque nos separen volveremos a juntarnos porque yo naci para ti...eso nadie lo podra cambiar...por nada en este mundo dejare de amarte asi..mi niña solo te quiero a ti!**

**para mi no hay nadie mas...**

**los abrazos precedieron a los besos y de nuevo mas abrazos se sentian felices por haber retomado su amor y cuando sus amigos llegaron los encontraron abrazados,durmiendo con una expresion de felicidad por lo que comprendieron que habian hecho las paces y asi pasarian dos meses mas,en los que cada dia Hyoga la colmaba de atenciones,de amor hasta que la llegada de Irina cambiaria de nuevo sus vidas...¿sera su amor tan fuerte como para superar un nuevo golpe?**


End file.
